1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to improved drinking and feeding systems for animals, and to methods for increasing water consumption by animals. This invention relates more specifically to drinking systems for animal farm facilities, which drinking systems incorporate a light source to attract animals to, or allow animals to more easily find, the location of the drinking systems, in order to encourage water consumption and to promote more rapid growth of the animals.
2. Prior Art
Commercially raised animals of all types, such as for example poultry, cows and pigs, are a main food source for humans. For example, historically, poultry has been raised and processed on small family farms to be sold locally to buyers. However, as the human population increased, the demand for and per capita consumption of edible poultry has increased. As a result of the increased demand for poultry, the production of commercially raised poultry has evolved from small family farm operations to large totally integrated business operations devoted solely to the production of such animals.
To help ensure that animals in large farm facilities receive adequate water, commercial farm buildings typically have an array of water supply pipes. These water supply pipes typically have numerous watering stations, each having a nipple or cup drinker. For animals to drink from such a drinking system, the animals have to walk to the water stations and displace or engage a drinking valve, cup, or trough to allow water to flow. However, in many cases, the animals may not be able to find the watering stations as the typical commercial farm facility can be dark or lit with an improper or disadvantageous color of light. In such an environment, the animals often are unable to find the watering stations, particularly in darker areas of the farm facilities. As dehydration tends to increase mortality and morbidity rates, it is paramount that the animals in a flock or herd of commercially raised animals have access to, are stimulated properly to ingest, and receive the proper amount of water required for proper growth or increased production. Thus, the quantity of water ingested by an animal is directly related to the health of the animal and the quantity and quality of the meat derived from the animal.
Accordingly, there is always a need for an improved drinking system for use in poultry and other animal raising facilities. There also is a need for a drinking system having features that draw animals to the drinking system at selected or controlled times. There is a further need for a drinking system comprising a color of light for stimulation of the animals to drink the proper amount of water required for proper growth or increased production. Such a drinking system can help to reduce animal mortality rates and can increase the quantity and quality of animal meat available from a given flock or herd. It is to these needs, among others, that this invention is directed.